sharknight3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth Mazza
Bethany Olivia "Beth" Morris is a fictional character and is one of Sara's friends in Shark Night 3D. She is portrayed by Katharine McPhee. Beth is also the older sister of Olivia Morris from Scream 4. She is eaten by cookie cutter sharks and then drowns to her death after Dennis Crim pushes her into the water. Shark Night 3D First appearance Beth is one of the two best friends of Sara the other being Maya. She makes her first appearance at a tattoo parlor talking with Maya on the phone when she asks if she is ready for the trip to Sara's family's cabin on the lake protrachian causeway for summer break. She Maya, and Sara along with their friends drive out to Sara's family's home. After they all got in Sara's SUV the group soon arrives at a a local bait shop/convenience store. Sara warns the group there is no hard line and cell phones won't work at the house and that they should make their calls now. Sara and Beth go into the bathroom. Beth mentions how cute Nick is and this would be a perfect time to "take his innocence". Sara scoffs at that, and mentions she thought Beth was after Blake. Beth denies it claming he sprays tans everywhere, including his genitals. When they had sex she had tanning marks all over her body. It's clear that Beth knows Sara possibly likes Nick and she is teasing her about it. The group get back into the SUV and travel by boat to Sara's family's cabin. Beth appears again when she and Gordon are playing beer pong on a raft in the pool. They watch as Blake comes out and sprays tans his privates in front of them. Gordon says she should stop messing with him and get with a real man (refering to him). They banter some as they play. Shark Attacks When Malik is attacked by a shark and his arm is bitten off the group seeks to get medical attention for him as he is losing blood. They attempt to get him to a hospital but Maya is devoured by another shark when she falls off the boat that Sara was drving while Nick tried to rescue her. Sara, Nick and Malik are forced to escape the boat when Sara loses control of it. The boat crashes and explodes into a pier nearby at Sara's home. Watching the explosion with Gordon and Blake, Beth was shocked. As Nick and the others put Malik in Sara's parents bedroom so they can nurse him back to health, Beth becomes so upset after learning about Maya's death and she blames Sara for getting them into this mess claiming that this is all her fault because she brought them here, terrifed she says she want to leave and begins packing her suitcase as Sara attempts to calm her down. Beth finally does so after blaming it on her stress. When Nightfall comes Nick asks Sara how Beth is doing, she tells him that she's okay but she is threatening to sue her for everything that happened. Suddenly they hear a gunshot and the group runs outside. Blake is firing off his shotgun while outside with Gordon when Dennis and Red the two shark hunters the group encountered earlier arrive on their boat. Blake tries to tell them that Malik is hurt and needs help when Red makes sexual comments about Maya. Blake tries to attack Red, but he disarms him and points the shotgun at him, pretending to fire. Nick tells him to stop, since they don't know. Nick tells Red and Dennis that Maya is dead and Malik needs to go to a hospital. Dennis says they need to get Malik to St. Francis so they will take one of the group with them, and when they get in range of a signal they will call for a medic. Nick refuses to have Malik be moved so Beth volunteers to go because she wants to leave. Gordon tags along, telling Nick that Beth is on shaky ground and he won't leave her alone with the perverted Red. Red explains they have a sonar machine to keep sharks away from them and a stun gun weapon that could kill a shark dead with one strike, so they will be fine. The Truth Dennis, Red, Beth and Gordon take the boat to the mainland, on the way the lecherous Red (who has his teeth filed down to look like shark teeth) asks how big pointing a flashlight at Beth's breasts. Beth is appalled but Red says he meant how big was the shark that attacked Malik. Beth says she doesn't know. She is disturbed by the whole conversation and grabs a knife when Red isn't looking. Red tells them that the hurricane season allowed the ocean sharks into the lakes and that one apparently decided to stay and make a home. Red seems overtly interested in the sharks. Dennis stops the boat unexpectedly. Gordon confronts them and Red takes the sonar device out of the water saying they have 5 minutes for the entertainment to start. After Dennis forces Gordon to go into the water at gun point Gordon refuses so Dennis shoots him causing him to fall into the water and be immediately devoured. Death Beth while with Dennis and Red sits on the edge of the boat horrified and upset about Gordon's death when they speak to her about cookie cutter sharks claming that "they eat flesh and blubber". Beth realizes that they are going to force her into a fishing net. Trying to resist she refuses to be bait and stabs Red but it only pisses him off. Dennis pushes her into the fishing net and she is immediately attacked by the sharks. She tries to pull them off but their numbers are too great. She pleads with Dennis and Red to save her, but before she can get out, they refuse and look on. Eventually the cookie cutters bite her so much, Beth is bitten on her legs and chest, and she dies with Dennis and Red fliming the entire thing. She is then taken down below by the cookie cutter sharks and drowns to her death before Sara gets upset and arrives too late. It is revealed in the climax of the film that Dennis and Red along with Sheriff Sabin have been inspired by the Discovery Channel's Shark Week and Faces of Death videos to film and make available to thrill seekers on the Internet live footage of people being eaten by sharks. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Tulane University Students Category:Shark Night 3D Characters